Red Hood
Red Hood is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Lazarus. Jason Todd....was dead...but due to a miracle pit deemed the Lazarus Pit, he was brought back from the clutches of death. Making him stronger and faster than before, also more determined. The Lazarus Pit also made Jason age slower, and a portion of his hair was bleached white which shows under times of duress. *Gunmanship. After his return, Jason spent a lot of time learning more about the arts of combat but he prefers a simpler way...bullets. As blunt as it may sound. Guns can make some people a whole lot more cooperative. * HE Round Titanium composite hollow point bullets with a C4 kicker. Fastest, most explosive ammo in the world. Made them myself." With a switch he can activate one shot that will explode on impact. Roll Buffs: *Base roll 14 to ranged attacks *HE Round: Using this will put the gun on cooldown for 3 turns. r8 for HE damage. *+2 to perception rolls his helmet is on *+2 to speed/stealth rolls Items: *Dual Automatic Handguns: He can shoot one or both at the same time which means that he needs to roll speed to see how many shots he will deal. *Tasers (Once per encounter) *Knife *The Red "Hood" (His Helmet) *Bomb inside the helmet (One time use/encounter) Personality *Straight-Froward *Manipulative *Focused *Organized *Hard on self Background Jason Todd, had a rough life....the...most peaceful time of his life, was little after he was born. Then most of it slowly started to spiral out of control and Jason turned to a life of crime...pickpocket, burglar, con, anything to make meet's end and survive on the cold streets. He was able to leave that life behind and take up crime fighting....but...just as easy as making a phone call...Jason was taken from the living. Chained and tied up, beaten to a pulp with a crowbar and left to be blown up in a warehouse....guess that was the second most peaceful time of his life...until he found himself breathing again. He wandered around the globe....France, Germany, Italy....Russia...He wasn't out for sightseeing....he was being trained to become an assassin but he decided he will not be someone's tool. And so using the skills he gained he returned to the life of crime fighting only this time, he would make his own code. Protecting the weak and defenseless was a top priority, as always. As time went on, Jason found himself working in New York. His past was erased completely as...he had worked with certain people that helped him become....No One. Jason Todd ,is just another face in the crowd. Not many really know who Jason Todd really is....and those who are still alive that know....even less of them. Storyline Season 4 Jason arrived in New York City. Soon after on a day 'patrol' he met Aoi Asahina who at the time was tasked to putting together a team of 'titans', the Teen Titans. After passing the test he and his team received their first mission. To retrieve the stone that Sissel used before his demise and if possible, bring in the possible 'buyer' of the said stone, Herman Crab. The mission went on relatively well, although the Titans encountered a problem with one of the thugs. Red was injured pretty badly and after being healed by Mikan, the 'nurse', he was sent into the rage which is also brought with the healing. Trying to hold his own mind pieced together...Aoi decided against Jason's will that Mikan should kick it up a notch and Jason lost it. He attacked Herman with a bloodthirst and will to kill beneath his red hood. After pulling himself out of that state he saved Aoi before Herman would have done some serious damage to her, starting to earn a name to himself. He still holds a grudge against Aoi about what she has done and by now Jason only talked to Phoenix Wright about it, most likely to vent it out. As time passed Red stayed with the Titans, doing assignment for and with them but also looking for opportunities within SHIELD. After a run in some "game-master's" death house, he met Ema Skye for the first time and got to fool around with the suit for a bit. In a mission from Clover, Jason and other members of SHIELD were tasked to reach a source of Tiberium within the forest. Clover made her appearance after the team called out their find and she betrayed them, shooting Evelyn Blackburn and leaving her for dead. Jason and Cinder Fall retreated with Evelyn shortly after. Next thing Jason knew, he found out that the unusual appearances around the town were actually due to a secret society of outcast mutants...The Murlocks, as they refer to themselves. Red, Donatello and Soda became close friends to the outcasts, aiding them and also tried their best to keep their existence a secret, but they ALL knew it was just a matter of time as the Murlocks require help now more than ever. In a run within the sewers Donatello and Red ambushed a team of anti mutants, but the fight ended poorly for both sides, though Red takes it as a big loss to him, now Jason, under the influence of the mind control of Aura Blackquill, will most likely hunt Anderson, one of the anti mutants, and kill him. In his latest encounter, Jason was ambushed by a pack of feral Murlocks, afflicted by what was later discovered to be Tiberium. And he was dragged into the depths and almost suffered great injuries as he took a beating before 'The Cavalary' (Ema, Blue Hat, Soda, Donatello) arrived to his location. An almost fatal injury (besides the sucker-punch delivered by Blue Hat for reasons only known to her) was a bite to his shoulder, which he later discovered that a piece of a tooth was left, embedded, into his shoulder and it had traces of Tiberium which put him in a state of shock and panic. Trivia *Red Hood is originally from DC Comics. *'"just as easy as making a phone call'' - This particular line is a reference on how Jason Todd met his end, by the Detective Comics fans. The writers had a telephone poll and in the end Jason was given death. Some now believe that it was rigged, but now many believe it was for the better. *Jason's birthday is August 16th. *His kill count is somewhere around 90 *He was a member of the League of Assassins Category:MainCharacters Category:Characters Category:Humans